theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lodge
The Lodge was a restaurant and hotel in Genoa City. Profile Dinner for two at Genoa City's favorite restaurants included menus and house specialties from The Colonnade Room, Gina's, Crimson Lights and The Lodge. In 2000, Ashley Abbott joined Victor Newman at The Lodge for dinner. He told Ashley that he cared about her and hoped to spend more time with her in the future. In 2001, Michael Baldwin and Isabella Braña were dancing at The Lodge when Michael noticed Paul Williams and Lauren Fenmore. In 2002, JT Hellstrom was with having breakfast discussing Brittany Hodges at The Lodge where Anita Hodges had taken a room after Frederick Hodges didn't come home the night before. They caught Fred coming down the stairs after spending the night there with Jill Abbott. J.T. helped the distraught Anita upstairs to her room where she seduced him. Later, Jill wondered if Brittany's return had helped Fred and Anita get close again but he said no. Anita was choosing to believe that Fred and Jill had sex during their night at The Lodge and Anita didn't want to hear the truth. Raul Guittierez was thrown when Brittany decided to treat him to dinner at The Lodge since he offered to take her out dancing. At The Lodge, Phyllis Summers (dressed looking like Diane Jenkins with wig and Diane's style of clothes) was sitting and talking with Diane's nanny. Phyllis then saw Jack Abbott and ducked down worried he would see her. Jack did not see her and headed back to his office. Phyllis was relieved and told the Nanny the coast was clear. She suggested they call Diane and let her know. The nanny wondered if they should check to make sure the guy who was following them was still out in the lobby. Phyllis told the nanny to take the baby and go for a walk to see. Phyllis was sitting with a worried look on her face. Ashley spotted her and walked up saying, "Diane??" Phyllis hid her face looked very worried. Phyllis turned around. Ashley was shocked it was Phyllis. Phyllis told Ashley she had a new look. Phyllis asked Ashley what Jack said the night before. Ashley thought Jack would change his mind. Phyllis didn't think so. Ashley was concerned about Phyllis but Phyllis convinced her she was fine and needed to be alone. Ashley reluctantly left. Phyllis and the nanny were talking. Phyllis told the Nanny what they would do then they called Diane. Phyllis had taken off the wig and clothes. Phyllis told her the surveillance guy followed them and the coast was clear. Diane said okay then Phyllis handed the phone to the nanny who confirmed with Diane everything Phyllis has said. Diane thanked her and said she would see her later. They hung up then Diane said, "Maybe not." as she went into Dr. Thompson's office. In 2003, Jill Abbott met her mother, Liz Foster, at The Lodge. Jill learned Liz's surgery was postponed and wasn't pleased that Liz confided in Katherine Chancellor because it would give Kay something else to hit Jill over the head with. Liz didn't understand Jill's concern about being adopted. Jill again pointed out that Liz worked to put the boys through college. She was not angry at Liz and didn't think she was treated like Cinderella but always felt different. Liz saw no point in reviewing her whole life. Jill wondered why she had made so many self destructive mistakes. Jill told Liz she knew she loved her but she always had an empty place and never had much luck with men. Jill didn't like herself much - rich or poor. Liz poo pooed these concerns, too: "Fiddle faddle - live your life. Off for a walk to do just that." Liz explained she wouldn't be staying at the Chancellor Estate due to the negativity there. As Jill told her mama to check in and tell her when the operation was rescheduled, Liz reminded Jill not to waste her time analyzing everything. One day she would want all that time back, Liz said. Jill was left to reflect on that advice. Also at The Lodge, Fred partitioned himself behind his newspaper. Across the table, Anita thought he was being quite rude and as Fred folded the paper away, noticed he couldn't keep his eyes off an attractive waitress. "Your body is every bit a nice as hers", Fred reassured her. "When was the last time you made love to me?" Anita wondered. "You used to be insatiable. What turns you on now?" Uncomfortable, Fred wondered what they put in her orange juice that morning and wasn't sure why he stopped sneaking home in the middle of the afternoon. "It's a situation we need to do something about", he agreed. He promised they would work on it but now was not a good time. Anita wanted to go upstairs for a bit. With a promising kiss, she went to arrange it and freshen up. Happening upon Frederick, Jill was pleased to see him and, ignoring his squirming, didn't let him get a word in. "Let's play hooky. Go have some fun--a movie, or a record store to listen to some new music." Jill teased. Category:Lodging Category:Restaurant Category:Needs Photo